


Tough Love

by xDinahQueenx



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Non-Consensual Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it takes a firm hand and guidance to put a person in line. And also? People are perverts. (Contains non-consensual, non-sexual spanking, and voyeurism.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spankingfemme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spankingfemme).



> Contains disciplinary spanking (that is non-consensual and non-sexual) and voyeurism.

By the time the meeting ended, Dick could feel the headache forming behind his eyes, and the anger was radiating off of Roy in palpable waves. Grace and Anissa exchanged nervous looks, while Tatsu kept her nose rather firmly out of it. Rex was quiet too, but a small smirk graced his face, while Owen looked completely unrepentant. When the meeting ended… Tatsu was fairly quick to take her leave. Dick considered staying, but he made his excuses… monitor duty, and all of that.

"Boomerang, I need you to stay a moment." Roy said. His voice was stern, and he didn't turn from whatever it was he was looking at. While Anissa looked worried, Grace and Rex escorted her out. Roy crossed his arms over his chest, biceps stretching the fabric of the shirt that he'd been wearing. He glared at the wall and listened as Owen shifted nervously behind him. That was good, at least he realized that he was in very real trouble.

As soon as the door whispered closed behind them, Roy turned. The set of his body showed the lines of his anger, but there was something in his eyes that made Owen nervous. Roy calmly reached over to the console of the computer and disabled the automatic open function of the door, then engaged the locks. He didn't need anyone interrupting.

The simple fact of the matter was that Owen's mouth had gotten increasingly smart-assed and Roy was not about to let someone that they owed absolutely no favors treat him like he had been doing.

"You have a smart mouth, you know that?" Roy said. His tone was quite obvious that the words were not a compliment. Roy didn't _want_ to do this. By all rights, he shouldn't have even had to, but explaining to Owen hadn't been working, asking for respect had been met with apathetic stares. So Roy felt like he was at the end of his rope.

Before he was a superhero, the leader of the Outsiders, Roy Harper was a father. That was something that he took with more responsibility than anything else in his life. Especially after she'd been taken by the child slavers, he'd rededicated himself to being a good parent. He'd read books and researched it online, differing theories, and he'd taken them to heart. He'd never raise his hand to his little girl, but she didn't misbehave either.

"You need to start showing Dick and I some respect, Owen." Roy said, his voice stern. "I know you've got some messed up problems with authority, but Dick and I let you stay here out of the goodness of our hearts, in spite of protests from other team members and people who like to stick their noses in to our business." Roy said. Owen scoffed. Roy's eyes narrowed.

"Owen, this is honestly the last time I'm going to ask you." Roy said, his voice sounding a bit angry. Owen shook his head, rolling his eyes a bit. Roy scowled a little and moved across the room to where Owen was sitting and hauled him up to his feet by the back of his shirt.

"I have had just about enough of this." Roy said. He twisted the cloth of Owen's shirt in his hand so he couldn't get away and dragged him over to a chair, dropping down to sit, and maneuvering Owen on to his lap, the red-headed sometimes speedster was on his stomach across Roy's lap.

"What're you doing?" Owen said, sounding a bit worried as he tried to squirm away. Roy locked one arm around Owen's waist.

"Something I think that's been a long time coming."

* * *

Dick arrived in the monitor room and closed the doors behind him, hoping that everyone went on their separate ways for now and no one bothered him. The meeting had done a number on how his head was feeling, but checking out the monitors in silence should help. He flipped the monitors on, checking out the world news, and powering up the cameras that monitored the base.

Dick sighed a little and let his eyes flick over the screens. He was paying the most attention to some metahuman brawl in Metropolis. Dick couldn't help but appreciate the way the heroes moved, coordinating with one another almost effortlessly. Dick could appreciate the inherent grace, watching as the battle got taken to the sky.

Dick got somewhat distracted watching that, fingers drumming on his thigh as his attention was captured. Part of him wanted to just take the Pequod and go and join them. But Nightwing hadn't flown with those guys in a long time. It'd been a long time since he'd been Robin, the Boy Wonder, and that he'd flown with Batman and Superman like that.

He never liked to admit that he missed it, but there was always that niggling feeling that he really did. He shook his head at himself… he was being sentimental for no reason. Dick shook his head a little with a low chuckle, and resumed watching the scene unfold. He was content to watch until he heard a cry of surprise from one of the in-base monitors.

Dick glanced at the monitor it came from, the one in the conference room he'd vacated moments before. Dick's eyes went wide and he caught his lower lip between his teeth. He considered the fact that he should probably go and stop things before they got out of hand, but he watched, transfixed. Who was he kidding? He'd always had a thing for redheads anyways.

Dick brought his hands to the console and keyed in a quick command.

* * *

Roy made fairly quick work of getting Owen's pants down, in spite of the cries of protest from the man, Roy had closed his ears to him. This type of behavior couldn't go unchecked. "If you're going to act like a spoiled brat, I'm going to treat you like one." Roy said. He didn't raise his voice, but kept the stern tone he'd had since they'd started their little conversation.

Owen tried to squirm away, but years of pulling back a bowstring had left Roy with incredible upper body strength, and in spite of the struggling, Owen couldn't get away. "Let me go!" Owen said, still squirming.

"You just be grateful I'm not getting a belt." Roy said in a warning voice. The warning shut Owen up quick enough, as a slowly dawning feeling of horror welled up in his stomach. He realized now what Roy was up to, and he struggled more valiantly, but still in vain. "Just stop struggling and it'll be over sooner than you realize."

Roy set his hand down on to Owen's bottom and rubbed there just a second.

"Please, don't do this…" Owen said, "I promise, it won't happen again." Owen said. Roy shook his head a little and raised his hand back, before bringing it down in a rather hard slap. Owen cried out when the first blow hit, and again when the next one did.

"Roy, please, stop!" Owen's voice was a bit higher pitched than normal, but Roy ignored his pleas for him to quit, and his hand came down again and again. Owen didn't stop struggling for the first twenty or so smacks, but his pleas didn't stop either. They fell on deaf ears though as Roy just shook his head, explaining patiently why it had to be done.

"It's for your own good." Roy had summed up as he continued to spank him. Owen bit down on his lower lip as the pain increased, as each blow added to how sensitive he was already feeling, he couldn't protest because he was afraid his voice would break and he'd start wailing like a little child. Each blow seemed to sting more than the last and Roy stilled his hand, eying Owen's bottom critically.

Owen sighed out a relieved breath when Roy stopped, but was a bit wary as Roy's grip on him didn't seem to loosen at all. He wasn't about to risk struggling, however. When Roy's hand came down again, Owen cried out.

"No!" He wailed, his voice breaking in the middle of the word, as his eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't help it, and he choked back a sob as Roy's hand came down again, over his bottom and down a bit by his thighs. The sting increased from the small respite.

"Ten more, then we're done." Roy said. Owen screamed some more, squirming to escape as Roy counted them out, each blow coming down harder than the last, and by the end of it, Owen was all but sobbing. Roy tugged his pants back up and then rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shh, it's alright." Roy told him, his voice gentle enough. "But if you act like a spoiled brat, I'm going to treat you like one." Roy continued, his voice light, though his words or not.

"Hopefully, that's enough to learn your lesson and if it isn't, well, then we'll have to do this again. And again. Until you get it through your head." Roy explained. "And if it comes to you respecting me, and not Dick, then we're going to have to get him to do it too." Roy helped Owen to his feet, then stood himself.

"Now, just sit tight, I'll get you some towels to clean up with, and for now, this'll be our secret."

* * *

Dick sat in the monitor room, feeling that his costume was a bit too tight, a bit too _warm_, even though the climate in the base was impeccably controlled. His eyes were still fixed to the monitor, his eyes narrowed and dark, his cheeks slightly flushed, and his mouth partially open. His breathing was shallow, a bit uneven, and he watched as Owen wiped his eyes on his sleeves and mumbled under his breath about something Dick couldn't discern.

He drew in a shuddering breath and reached over to the console, stopping the recording with a keystroke. He popped the flash drive out of the port and pocketed it in one of the many hidden compartments in his Nightwing suit.

He met Roy in the hallway. The red-head was carrying a damp rag and a dry towel, and Dick felt a feeling in his stomach, a sort of fuzzy warmth, that caused him to look away, fighting against the flush that he could feel threatening to come over his body. He coughed a little and raised his brows.

"I need to get back to the 'Haven for a bit." Dick said, watching as Roy's brow rose in confusion, likely due to the nature of his voice, which he hadn't quite schooled back in to neutrality. "I should only be gone for a little while, just… there's some evidence I need to go over. Video evidence. It's on my computer. At home." Dick explained. Roy gave him a mildly confused look.

"Sure, see you around, 'Wing." Roy said. He clapped Dick on the shoulder and headed off, and Dick gritted his teeth slightly. He'd seen what those hands could do… in a fight, and in other pursuits. He doubted he'd ever feel the same about those hands touching him again.

He touched the compartment where the flash drive was and headed towards the hangar, arranging for a ride back home. Maybe he could get a repeat performance, a live one, and he could soothe away Owen's pain. Or maybe, just maybe, he'd have to be the one who misbehaved next time.


End file.
